Silena's Quest to Follow Her Mom's Job
by xcheergrlx3
Summary: What happens when Silena asks Percy out and he says no? Ands what would happened if she decided to mess with Percy and Annabeth's love lives? Is it Percabeth? Of course! But not for long, if Silena can help it! R&R! Not sure if I'll continue the story.
1. Love, Flags, and Plans, Oh My!

**Disclaimer: I don't PJO or Bubblicious Bubblegum. Boo!**

Hi. My name's Silena Beauregard, head of the Aphrodite Cabin at Camp Half-Blood.

Currently, I am running for my life.

Annabeth Chase, Athena Cabin, was chasing me in a game of capture the flag.

Now, I know what you're thinking: What was a beautiful, gorgeous, dazzling girl like me doing in a dirty, smelly, sweaty, gross game of capture the flag? What if I, like, sweat and ruined my new silk strapless top from Poise Magazine? Or I broke my Dolce and Gabanna sunglasses?

Oh Em Gee. I would _die._

So yeah, I usually just sit on the sidelines during capture the flag games, trying to avoid camp counselors. But not today.

I had been sitting on the cleanest rock I could find, but still perched so my butt didn't exactly rest on the rock. However, when Annabeth came running over to me, I got up faster than Tyra Banks on a shopping spree.

That's when I realized that I was sitting fairly close to the Hermes flag, which I think Aphrodite had teamed with. I'm not sure… I don't really pay attention to that.

Oh crap. Did she think I was a guard? Oh, well. I grabbed the flag and ran.

Then I realized there might have been another reason Annabeth was chasing me…

Earlier today, I had asked Percy Jackson to go to the camp's dance next weekend.

Now, Annabeth and Percy weren't _officially_ going out, but it seems like they're just in denial.

Anyway, I thought he was, like, gorgeous, so I asked him out.

"So, Percy, you have a date to the dance yet?" I had said just hours earlier as he was walking towards the beach.

"Oh, uh, no, not--not yet."

"Oh, that's cool." Pause for effect. "So do you wanna go with me?"

Here it was. Moment of truth.

"Uh…" he began to reply.

But then, she came over. My competition. Annabeth, wearing her ripped up jeans and dollar store flip-flops. Not one designer clothing piece on her. Ugh.

"Hey, Percy! What's up?" she said brightly to him. She liked to pretend I didn't exist.

"Oh… uh…" He turned to me. "Uh, can't. Gotta go!" And he ran off towards the beach with Annabeth trailing behind him, looking confused.

And now he probably told her.

So now, back to the present time. Annabeth was chasing me, and my Hollister rhinestone studded sandals were getting dirt stuck on the bottom. Oh, now I'd have to pay one of the Demeter kids to get all the dirt off. _Again_.

Right after I noticed that, I had a brilliant idea.

I dropped the flag.

Geez, what did I care if we won or lost? It was just a game! And not even a fun one.

I glanced quickly behind me to make sure Annabeth wasn't still after me. Nope, she was staring back at me, holding the flag, and looking just a little bit disappointed. Ha.

Now our team mates were catching up to us. The Athena kids were all cheering and woo-hooing, while my cabin just looked at me with an, "Eh, whatev," stare.

However, the Hermes kids looked ticked. She stared at me with an, "Oh, you better watch your step, girl," look on their faces.

But I really didn't care. I was still dwelling on the fact that Percy had turned me down.

Oh, but I had an idea… It would make my mom proud. And I was sure it would work.

_Thanks for reading! You deserve some pretty curtains! But first, review my story! Accepting constructive criticism and advice! Thanks! _


	2. I Begin My Fantabulous Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the Burger King franchise. Sigh…**

I walked back to my cabin after dropping my sandals off at the Demeter cabin. I had paid them extra to wash my shoes this time, since it was the fifth time this week.

As I crossed the yard between the cabins, I started sorting out the facts of my situation.

One: I was not going to let Annabeth take my future boyfriend to the dance.

Two: I would not go with anyone besides the one and only Percy Poseidon Jackson.

Three: If Percy wouldn't go with me, I would have to break Annabeth and Percy out.

Four: I only had seven short days to put my plan into action and make sure that I got my man.

So fact number three basically summed up problems one and two.

I had an idea, too.

Here's what I'd do:

I knew that Athena and Poseidon did not get along at all. I also knew that they hated the fact that Annabeth and Percy might be a thing. I would use this to my advantage, and I knew how.

That Saturday morning I started my plan. I caught up with Annabeth as her cabin was leaving breakfast and heading over to archery. I grabbed her arm with my jewelry-clad hand and pulled her aside.

"Hey," I said to her quietly so only she could hear. "Me and a few other girls in my cabin and in the Demeter cabin are gonna hang out on Wednesday night. You know, just a little girls' night out. You game?" I asked her.

Annabeth looked hesitant. She pushed her thick blonde hair out of her face.

"Well…" she said slowly. "I don't know, I--"

I cut her off.

"Oh, c'mon! It'll be so much fun!" I shoved her playfully on her arm.

She looked at some of her cabin mates helplessly over her shoulder. They had stopped a few yards away from us to see what the hold up was. They just shrugged.

"Well… it couldn't hurt…" she said to me, smiling just a little.

"Fantabulous!" I said to her, putting on my best 'Let's be best friends!' smile.

I jogged away, leaving Annabeth to ponder what had just happened.

I made a mental checklist.

Day One: Invite Annabeth to party. Check.

_Thanks for reading another chapter!! Send reviews and suggestions!! Thanks for all the great reviews from my last story!! _


	3. I Set My Party!

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, because if I did, why would I be sitting here at my computer writing a story for an online site? Why wouldn't I be out buying expensive stuff? Think about that.**

After I made sure that Annabeth would be with us on Wednesday night, I went back to my cabin. I needed to ensure that all of my friends would be there to back me up.

"Hey, girls," I said as I entered the Aphrodite cabin and shut the door behind me. All the guys had gone out this morning to do something with another cabin… I don't know. All I knew was that they weren't here.

I sat down on my clothing-covered bed and picked up my hairbrush and a cute headband.

Everyone mumbled their hello.

I started brushing my hair as I posed my question.

"So, do you think it'd be cool if we all came back here Wednesday night for a little R&R? Some girl time?"

Everyone looked up at the idea.

"Sure," said my cabin simultaneously.

"Awesome!" I said brightly. I put my hairbrush down and slid the headband into my soft, conditioned hair. I got up off my bed and walked to the door.

"Oh!" I said, remembering what else I needed to get done.

"Does anyone know where the guys are right now?" I asked my Aphrodite friends.

Angelique, a little nine-year-old who just got claimed with her twin brother, James, answered me.

"Yeah, they're at the Hermes' cabin."

"K, thanks!" I said to her, giving her a radiant smile.

I opened the door and walked out of my cabin.

Walking across the lawn to the Hermes' cabin, I noticed Percy walking into it.

'Excellent,' I thought to myself.

I knocked on the cabin door. Connor Stoll answered.

"Hi!" I said with a bright smile. "Can I come in?"

The Stoll brother looked kind of confused.

"Sure…" he said.

I walked into the cabin, and I saw the Aphrodite boys, Hermes boys, and Percy all sitting and talking.

No one really noticed me coming in, so I cleared my throat loudly.

Everyone looked up at me.

I smiled.

"Well… now that I have your attention, I just wanted to tell you all that we're gonna have a little party down at the beach on Wednesday night. We really wanted all of you to come."

"Who's 'we'?" a voice asked.

I smiled. "Oh, just the girls in my cabin. Oh, and Annabeth."

I thought a look at Percy.

"So, you'll be there, right?" I asked the boys, giving them a smile that said, 'I'm awesome, and if you're not there, I'll kill you! Have a nice day!'

They shrugged and nodded.

"Fantabulous!" I said to them smiling. I walked out of the cabin.

Day One: Set party with everyone. Check.

_Thanks for reading, and thanks for all the great reviews! Review please! Thanks again!_


	4. I Ask My Mother For Party Help

**Disclaimer: I still don't own PJO, because if I did, I'd be a guy and, like, 40. **

Okay, so I had my big bash set, now all I needed to do was finish it off. And yeah, I was excited.

So the next morning, Sunday, I got up early before anyone else.

I dressed in all Hollister clothes, since I was feeling especially summer-y today.

Slipping on my rhinestone sandals (which I had picked up from the Demeter cabin yesterday after convincing them to join our party, too), I grabbed my leather purse off my dresser and walked out the door.

I dug through my bag for a drachma as I walked towards the forest. I didn't go in, but I stopped behind a huge boulder where I was sure no one from the cabins could see me.

Pulling the golden drachma out of my purse, I took the water bottle from the outside pocket and opened it up. I shoved a spray bottle cap on the end and gave the air a quick sprits.

As it made a rainbow in the sunlight, I threw the drachma into it and muttered "Oh, goddess, accept my offering."

The air shimmered.

"Aphrodite, Mount Olympus."

And so my mother appeared, curling her long hair in front of a lighted mirror.

She didn't look surprised at all when she saw me.

"Ah, Silena. I knew I would be seeing you soon." She smiled at me.

I smiled back. "So, do you know what I wanted to ask you?"

"Ah, no, I can't read minds."

I grinned at her. "Well, I was wondering if you could make sure two very important people were down at Camp Half-Blood on Wednesday night…"

_Yes, yes, I know that's a short chapter, but I just wanted to say all that before the next chapter. I wonder if you can guess who the two people are…? Thanks for reading! Please review! _


	5. It's My Party and I'll Lie if I Want To

**Disclaimer: Wow, I wish people would stop asking me if I owned PJO! Obviously, I don't. If I did, I'd be Rick Riodan. Haven't you read my bio!? My name isn't Rick!**

My mother was staring at me, her beautiful golden locks surrounding her face like sunshine surrounding the earth.

"What?" she ask me.

I could feel smile fading off my face. I thought this would be easy for my mom. Get them there, no question. But that wasn't how it was looking.

"Well… I was just wondering if you could get Athena and Poseidon down by the sea at Camp Half-Blood on Wednesday night. For the sake of match-making, of course," I added quickly.

"Ah," said my mother, putting down the curling iron and picking up her mascara.

"Well… I can try, but no promises," she told me sternly.

I started to smile again. I knew my mother couldn't directly interfere with our affairs, but when she said that she would try something, she almost always did it.

"Thanks!" I said cheerfully, lifting up my hand to clear the Iris-Message.

"Wait!" she said quickly before I could swipe my hand.

"Make sure you get a date to the dance, in case your scheme doesn't work," she told me, winking.

I grinned at her.

"Gotcha," I said to the goddess of love.

I wiped away the IM.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Later that day at camp, I was walking towards the Hephaestus cabin. I knew who I was going to ask to the dance.

I had redone my make-up just for this occasion, and put on a nice Aeropostale shirt. Shimmering pink eye shadow in place, I knocked on the door of the god of the forges' cabin.

Charles Beckendorf answered the my knock.

"Oh, hi," the blacksmith said, blushing.

I smiled at him.

"Hey, can I come in?"

Beckendorf stared at me.

"Sure."

I walked in.

"So, you have a date to the dance this Friday?" I asked him, fluttering my eyelashes.

"Uhm… no, not yet…" he said to me, his eyes darting around the room.

I stared at him.

Oh, c'mon! I was not going to have to ask another guy out! This was so not fair! Wasn't he taking the hint that I wanted him to ask me?

"Oh…" I said loftily. "Me either."

"Oh," he said.

I kicked my designer boots at the random knick-knacks on the floor: melted pieces of metal, screws, bolts, those little circle things with the holes in them.

"Well, I should probably get going then…" I said, getting up very slowly.

"Wait!" he shouted quickly as I was about out walk out the door.

I turned around, excited. I was dancing inside, but I tried to keep my cool visibly.

"Would… uhm… would you like to go to the dance with me?"

I held my pose for a few moments, as if trying to decide the choice that I had made before I came here.

"Okay, that sounds cool," I said to him, smiling.

Beckendorf looked excited. "Okay!" he said as I walked out the door.

Okay, this was good, I thought to myself as I strode purposefully to my cabin. Now all I had to do was wait till Wednesday night.


	6. Something to Think About

**And now I shall answer the question that lies before all great PJO fan fiction writers: No, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! Geez, I wish people would stop asking me that…**

I sat straight up in bed after a horrific nightmare on Tuesday morning.

Unfortunately, I couldn't remember it in the slightest.

I looked around my cabin. No one else was awake, and the clock read 7 o' clock a.m.

I groaned. This was far too early for me to be up.

But there was no way I could sleep after that nightmare, so I decided to get up.

I slipped on a jean skirt and a white lace camisole. As I walked out the door, I pulled on my blue Abercrombie sweatshirt.

I felt the leaves crunch under my bare feet as I shoved my hands in the pocket of my hoodie. I felt around and pulled out my pink iPod that I got from my dad for Christmas.

I put the padded ear buds into my cartilage and felt something sore in my ear. Reaching up to touch it, I realized I had left my hoop earrings in while I slept.

Great, now my ears would hurt all day.

I took out the earrings and placed them neatly into my pocket as I turned on my iPod.

I scrolled randomly through my songs and chose one. Damaged, by Danity Kane read the screen.

I strolled around the camp in huge circles as I sung along to the song.

"'Cause my heart is damaged, damaged, so damaged, damaged, I thought that I should let you know," I sang.

I paused my terrible singing for a few moments to notice where I was. Outside the Apollo cabin, as it appeared.

"… And you should blame the one before! So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it," I sang, finishing the verse. But now… now I could hear someone singing with me. And this someone sang very well.

I turned around.

A girl around my age had come out of the Apollo cabin. She grinned at me.

"How you gonna fix my H E A R T?" she questioned of me.

"'Cause it's D A M A G E D," I replied, (as if this solution that wasn't really a solution at all) was obvious.

We both broke out in a fit of giggles.

"Silena," I said to her, holding out my hand. _Oh, shoot, _I thought as the girl reached out for my hand. _My nails look like crap!_

And it was true. My sparkly French manicure was coming off and now my fingertips had lost their class.

"Anna," she said to me.

"So…" she said to me as we fell into step beside each other. Anna seemed intent on steering my somewhere, but I didn't know where… yet.

"I saw you talking to Aphrodite yesterday."

Wow, this girl definitely seemed to be a straight-shooter.

I looked straight ahead of me, determined not to let her get a reaction out of her.

"Ah," I replied coolly.

"Apollo warned me to tell you that Athena and Poseidon know what you're up to."

"Oh."

"He told me to tell you to watch your step, because they're ticked."

"Hmm."

"I just wanted you to know that things aren't going to end up how you planned them."

"Okay."

I didn't like this girl, in case you can't tell.

We stopped walking. We were at the Hephaestus cabin.

Anna walked away.

Well, I had something to think about.


	7. A Kiss and a Clean Cabin

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Silena. **

I slept in on Wednesday morning.

Today's the big day.

The party.

The set-up.

But what I couldn't understand was what Anna had meant when she said that things weren't going to end up how I had planned.

My plan seemed pretty good, fairly well thought out.

Everyone would come over to my cabin, and after everyone arrived I would suggest we went down to the lake for a swim. Everyone would agree and we'd walk down in one big pack, carrying swords to avoid the harpies.

Then, down at the beach, I would start a game of truth or dare. Everyone would sit down in a big circle, and I would dare Annabeth to kiss Percy.

Then, as they argued about whether they really had to do the dare, I would sneak off and get Athena and Poseidon from the water's edge, where my mom said they would be.

I would lure them to the group, and they would see Percy and Annabeth kiss.

Athena would storm onto the setting and yell, taking Annabeth to Mount Olympus to yell some more.

Meanwhile, Poseidon would high five Percy and give him plenty of "nice"'s and "way to go"s. Then the god of the sea would leave, and Percy and the rest of the party-goers would be left dumbstruck at what happened.

Finally, Athena would ban Annabeth from going to the dance with Percy, leaving him free to go with me!

Great plan, huh?

Yes, I thought it was.

I had soon come to the conclusion that Anna was just making up her little lie to scare me. Yeah, maybe she had seen me talking to Aphrodite, but she had no proof that she talked to Apollo.

I would have to just let it go.

I slid out of bed at eleven o' clock that morning and pulled on some cute sweatpants that said 'pink' on the butt. I put on a pink camisole and my baggy orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, which I tied with a hair tie in the back. Then I slipped on a pair of Etnies and walked out the door.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, and I was looking forward to that night.

Around seven that night everyone started arriving at our cabin, which we had cleaned so it looked immaculate.

The Demeter cabin arrived first, followed by the Hermes cabin and Percy. Then Beckendorf came, who I had invited on a whim when he heard about my party. Annabeth arrived last, looked extremely harassed.

We had chips and dip out, and when everyone was eating, I walked around from group of people to group of people telling them that we were gonna go down to the beach.

Annabeth, who was talking to Percy, looked hesitant at the idea. But she agreed to come down.

So we all walked down to the beach in a huge group, and thankfully, no harpies came to eat us. Good thing, too, I would have died if my one-of-a-kind couture top got destroyed.

When we got down to the beach, I was about to suggest a game of truth or dare when I heard a crash behind me, followed by a booming voice.

"_Charles Beckendorf!" _

**Who is the mysterious voice? What the heck was Anna talking about? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	8. No Dates for Beckendorf

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or anything else Rick Riordan writes, I simply own this story and the plot. **

I stood, shocked. Who was that?

I quickly got over my shock and whipped my neck around so fast I got whiplash.

Rubbing my sore neck, I turned and stared at the party-crasher.

What I saw sent me into yet another moment of shock.

There he was, staring me straight in the face with his messed up mechanic overalls and unbrushed hair.

Hephaestus, god of the forges.

What was he doing here!? I could feel a look of disgust coming over my face.

Then I saw Beckendorf walking up to him, slowly, trembling.

"Yes, father?" he asked him in a weak voice.

"I do not want you dating a daughter of Aphrodite!" he spat out, saying 'Aphrodite' with particular disgust.

"She'll cheat on you and use you, mark my words," he continued.

Well, I had to give him that. I guess he was kind of right.

"You can't trust the lot of them," Hephaestus declared.

Now the god of the forges was staring straight at me.

"Come on, son, let's go," the god finished.

He turned, expecting Beckendorf to follow him.

Now, here, I would like to tell you that Charles pulled off a display of heroic actions, and that he grabbed my hand and pulled me away off into the moonlit night.

But doing that would be really stupid.

Beckendorf just turned to look at me for a brief moment and then followed his father away from the beach.

After he left, everyone looked at me.

I smiled weakly.

Soon, after about two minutes of silent awkward glances, everyone began to clear out in packs of whispering demigods.

I left, too, tears silently rolling down my face.

_Great_, I thought to myself as I walked towards my cabin, _Now I'm embarrassed, the enemy of a god, and dateless. _

**Sorry that was such a short chapter, but what'dja think? Was this chapter any good? And more importantly, should I continue the story? Review please!**


	9. Won't Go Home Without You

**Disclaimer: Can't we just assume I don't own PJO? **

**Alrighty. Now, since this is the end to this story, Silena's Quest to Follow Her Mom's Job, I felt it was necessary to make somewhat of a speech here…**

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed for my story, because every time I get one it makes my day.**

**I'd especially like to thank a certain Honest101, who has been **_**ever so kind **_**to me since I started this story.**

**Catch the sarcasm?**

**Thanks again, **

**Cheergirl/Hannah**

**And now, onward with the story!**

It was Friday, the night of the dance. I wasn't going, I had a hot date with a tub of ice cream and a romance novel.

So I thought.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Later that night, everyone in my cabin was getting ready for the dance. The girls were all milling in or around the bathroom, the boys were chatting nervously with each other.

All was going well.

And what was the star of the story doing, you may ask? I was laying down in my bed, staring up at the ceiling when I heard the sliding sound of someone opening my drawers. I looked over.

It was Michelle, a girl who had come a summer after me. I had found her being dunked in the toilets by Clarisse, and I called Chiron over to help her. She then assumed that I was her best friend.

Michelle was digging through my drawers, pulling out random articles of clothing. A top here, a skirt there…

She eventually managed to pull together a full outfit and held it in her hands. She stared at me for a moment or two, our eyes locked. Then she dumped the clothes onto my lap.

"Get up and get ready," she snapped at me. "I'm not gonna let you waste your Friday night with a book, like some girl in the Athena cabin.

I stared at her. "I don't have a date," I said blankly.

"So what?"

"I'd be embarrassed."

"I'll be embarrassed with you."

"I'm not going."

"Yes, you are."

I thought about arguing with her, but I decided against it. I would just sit in the bathrooms all night, and sneak off when Michelle wasn't looking.

"Fine."

My friend smiled at me. "Good," she said.

She walked away and I picked up the clothes that had fallen from my lap to the floor. Walking over to the bathroom, I pushed some girls out of the way and banged on the door, demanding to get in.

I got screamed at by some crying girl, who apparently 'just can't find the right shade of eye shadow!' Now, yes, that was something to be upset about, but I needed to get changed!

"Go over to the Demeter cabin, ask them to use their bathroom!" someone said from within the crowd of girls.

"Not a bad idea…" I muttered.

I walked out the door of our cabin, and was met by incredible winds. I pulled my sweatshirt closer and ran over to the Demeter cabin. When I knocked on the door, and a small boy answered.

"Hi, can I use your bathroom? My cabin's hogging mine," I asked him sweetly.

The boy stared at me.

"Sure…" he said slowly.

"Thanks!"

I walked in.

The chattering crowd inside the cabin fell silent.

"Uhm… Hi," I said to them. "Uhm, can I use your bathroom, please?

A few people nodded.

As I walked over to their bathroom, I could feel whispers of 'She's the girl I was telling you about!' and 'Did you hear about her and Beckendorf?' following me around. I opened the bathroom door, walked in, and shut it. I changed fairly quickly, did my make-up, and opened the door again.

Not saying a word, I walked out of their cabin.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A half hour later, I was at the dance with Michelle and a few other girls from our cabin. None of us were dancing, which was weird for us.

"C'mon, Silena, just 'cause you don't have a date doesn't mean you can't dance and have fun!" Michelle said cheerfully to me.

"I guess I'm just not in the spirit." I replied.

Michelle gave me an exasperated look, but brightened at something behind me.

"Hey, Charles!" she said, waving frantically.

"That's not funny," I said in a grumpy voice.

"It wasn't supposed to be," said a deep voice behind me.

I turned around.

There was my ex-date, Charles Beckendorf.

"Uhm… Charles… look, you really shouldn't be here… your dad--"

"I'm not worried," Charles said to me, "about my dad. Really. Just forget about him."

He took my waist as a slow song came on. We started to dance.

I was just starting to get into the dance when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

Beckendorf's eyes narrowed, and I turned my head.

"Percy."

He smiled at me. I could see Annabeth standing a few feet away, grinning and giving my the thumbs up sign.

Percy turned his gaze to Beckendorf.

"May I?" He asked him.

Beckendorf let go of me and nodded. Percy took my waste and I clasped my hands around his neck as a new song came on.

"_I asked her to stay,_

_But she wouldn't listen._

_She left before I had a chance to say," _

I guess Percy could tell that I was looking nervously at Annabeth, because he said quietly to me, "It's okay, she's cool with this."

I nodded.

"I'm sorry that I tried to interfere with you two."

"That's okay."

We were silent.

"_Every night you cry yourself to sleep,_

_Thinking why did this happen to me?_

_Why does every moment have to be so hard?"_

"But… you know… you and I… we really can't be together. But… I hope we can still be friends."

There it was. The dreaded, 'I hope we can still be friends,' line. But actually… I think I was okay with that.

I nodded. "Yeah, that's cool with me." I could feel my eyes welling up with tears.

Percy looked down. That was nice of him.

Annabeth came over and cleared her throat quietly. I let go of Percy's shoulders.

She looked as though she was about to say something to Percy, but then she turned to me and hugged me. Surprised, I returned the hug and smiled.

When she pulled away, she whispered in my ear, "Forget Hephaestus. I think Beckendorf really likes you."

I gave her a watery smile.

She turned to Percy and they started dancing, slowly revolving around the spot.

As they danced away from me, I stood in the middle of the dance floor with tears silently flooding my face. I sung along with some of the last bars of the song.

"_It's not over tonight,_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right._

_I may not make it through the night…_

_I won't go home without you, _

_I won't go home without you…"_

**_I don't know what everyone else heard, but to me it sounded like a slow dance. Sad, but a little hopeful, too._**

**Dedicated to all the friends I made this previous year. **


End file.
